Nothing Set in Stone
by ChocolateMilkLOL
Summary: When Link and Tatl get lost in the depths of Ikana Valley they find a strange statue and an even stranger girl who helps them come out alive. Rated T for safety, nothing major.


_**Some random Oneshot that's not at all good.**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Legend of Zelda**_

* * *

><p>Nothing Set in Stone: One-shot<p>

"Man why does this place have to be so creepy?" asked Link shuddering. Tatl flitted in front of him.

"Stop being a scaredy cat and get moving! This is the last temple we need to go through before we can rescue my brother! So hurry up!" exclaimed the yellow as she flew ahead of the boy.

"Easy for you to say," grumbled Link. "You can fly."

As the two made their way deeper into Kina territory they noticed that there were a lot more redeads and less signs of living people. They also noticed that they weren't really walking on a path anymore. Link paused to look around and he saw that he was completely and utterly lost.

"Hey Tatl, do you know where we are?" The fairy sweat dropped.

"Hey don't ask me." she said looking around as well.

"Hey wait, look over there!" Link ran towards a statue that was standing at the far end of the clearing. It was a rock carving of a young girl with long flowing hair. Link shivered when he noticed that she had a look a pure fear across her face. And her eyes looked strangely real in the afternoon sun.

"I wonder why it's here?" asked Tatl flying around it a couple of times. "She looks pretty horrified."

"That's what scares me," muttered Link. "What if it's a warning or something?"

"Calm down Link. I think this place is starting to mess with your head. Come on let's get outta hear." said Tatl patting Link reassuringly on the shoulder. He nodded and turned then yelled in surprise as he came face-to-face with a young girl.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Tatl as she quickly fled into Link's hat.

"Hehehe! Hi there, need some help up?" asked the young girl. Link blinked a couple of time from his place on the ground and nodded. The girl smiled and pulled the boy to his feet. Now that he had a better look at her he saw that she looked almost exactly like the stone statue. She had crimson red hair and ice blue eyes. Her skin was pale and she was most likely Hylian judging by her pointed ears. He also noticed that her attire was identical to the statue, dark pants, red no-sleeve turtle neck, and a black loose fitting cape sort of thing held in place by a red and silver rose.

"Y-you look exactly like the statue behind me." said Link to the girl. She tipped her head to the side in confusion.

"Waddya mean silly?" she asked. "There isn't any statue behind you!"

"Wh-what?" Link whirled around to find out that just like the girl had said there was nothing behind him.

"Hehehe! You must be delusional! This place can certainly do that to you." said the girl sternly. Link sweat dropped.

'Man this girl is weird' he thought.

"Hey what's your name?" Link was thrown out of his thoughts when he noticed the young girl awfully close to his face. He blushed and backed up quickly.

"H-hey don't get so close!" he exclaimed. The girl took a step back as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Link do something!" exclaimed Tatl as she flew out of his hat. "She's going to start crying!"

"No wait don't cry! My name's Link, how about you?" the green-clad boy asked quickly.

"Huh, oh I wasn't talking to you. I was asking miss fairy! Hehe!" giggled the girl. "But since you asked, my name is… um…"

"What's wrong?" asked Link.

"I… forgot my name."

"How can someone forget their own name?" exclaimed Tatl hitting her hand on her forehead.

"Oh well! Hehehe! I guess you can just call me… 'The Most Awesomest Person Ever'?" said the girl smiling widely.

'This girl's gone nuts!' Link watched the girl play with a strand of her crimson red hair. "Umm… How about we just call you Red, cause' your red hair and all."

"Oh that's a wonderful name! Plus red is my favourite colour! Thank you!" Link blinked in surprise when Red grabbed his hands and twirled around in a bunch of circles.

"You're welcome. Now can we stop twirling around? I'm starting to get dizzy." said Link trying desperately to hold his lunch down.

"Oh haha sorry!" apologized Red letting go of Link. He fell to the ground with an "oof" and looked up at the smiling girl.

"Wow, are you _always_ this happy?" asked Tatl landing on Red's shoulder.

"Most of the time, yep!" she said happily. Tatl laughed a little.

"Hey Red do you know where the Stone Tower Temple is?" asked Link getting up and brushing the dirt from his clothes.

"Wh-what oh um… why would you want to go there? I mean it sounds pretty scary." said Red looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Not anymore scary than Ikana Valley and its redeads." answered Link.

"Well… if you really want to go… then follow me!" Red turned on her heel then skipped out of the clearing and into a narrow path. Link nervously followed her and took note of the looming rocks overhead.

As they walked Red started to hum a strangely familiar song. Link wracked his brain to try and remember the melody but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. Just then Tatl flitted up close to his pointed ear.

"I don't see why we could've just used the Song of Soaring to get out of here." said the yellow fairy. Link smacked his forehead.

"Oh my god why did we not think of that before?" exclaimed Link ruffling around his dimensional bag for his ocarina.

"Think of what before?" asked Red slowing down to walk beside Link. He looked up from his bag.

"Oh nothing." he said putting an innocent smile on his face. Red blinked then smiled as well.

"Ok!" she ran ahead to look at some mountain flowers growing from a strange looking bush.

"Hey Tatl I can't find the Ocarina of Time!" exclaimed Link tipping his bag upside down. Tatl flew into the bag and looked around desperately for the potato shaped instrument.

"IT'S NOT IN HERE!" Tatl screeched pulling on her hair.

"Hey what's holding you guys up?" asked Red. Link and Tatl looked up and noticed Red chewing on the stem of a red flower.

"O-oh I lost something really important." said Link walking up to Red. A look of concern crossed her face.

"Well ya know what they say here… Once you've lost somthin' you can never get it back." she sadly trying to hold back a few tears.

"Red are you alr-"

"But maybe you dropped it while you were wandering around and it's just lying around somewhere!" exclaimed Red laughing enthusiastically. Link and Tatl's face brightened up.

"R-really?" they both asked at the same time.

"Of course, what is it you're looking for?"

"It's a blue ocarina. It's called the Ocarina of Time and it was given to me by someone very close to me." Red tapped her chin in thought.

"Hmm… well the spirits don't know how to play ocarina so I'm sure they'll leave it alone. So let's go, come on, this way!" Link followed Red through a cave that had many crossroads but Red was confident and walked through them without hesitation.

"Um Red it's getting pretty dark, are you sure we're going the right way?" asked Tatl from atop of the girl's head. She nodded which cause Tatl to almost fall off Red's head.

"Oh um… maybe I _did_ take a wrong turn." Link and Tatl fell over. Red's eyes started to water soon she was on the brink of tears.

"Wait don't cry!" said Link trying to comfort Red.

"But, but hey wait!" Link yelled in surprise as Red twirled around and knocked him into the wall. "I know this room! Hehe!"

"So we are going the right way?" asked Tatl hopefully.

"No. But this room is near the exit!" she said happily.

"Alright then lead us to the exit." said Link rubbing his head.

"Tomorrow I will." said Red sitting down. "Besides I want to show you something amazing!"

"Alright what is it?" asked Link sitting down beside her.

"First Tatl's gotta put out her light!"

"What? I'm not doing that!" the fairy exclaimed.

"Oh come on. Just this once?" pleaded Link.

"Whatever." Tatl grumbled and put out her light. Suddenly the whole cave lit up an ominous blue. They looked around in awe at the glowing crystals on the cave wall.

"This is amazing Red!" exclaimed Link looking over to the girl. He blinked in surprise when he saw she had disappeared. "Hey where'd she go?"

"I just went to get some food!" the boy yelled in surprise as Red appeared at Link's other side. Tatl sweat dropped at the smiling girl.

"Oh my god you almost gave me a heart attack!" Link exclaimed.

"Hehe sorry!" Red giggled. "But I caught some dinner!"

"Oh fish yummy!" said Tatl flitting up to the girl.

"Hey wait, you're glowing." said Link staring in surprise at Red. She blushed.

"S-stop staring at me please." Red requested looking embarrassed. "Besides I'm not the one glowing! Haha!"

Link blinked in surprise. Now that she mentioned it, he noticed two feathers behind her left ear and one behind her right. They were white and their tips were glowing yellow. On her right wrist was a leather wristband with light brown designs embroidered on the edges. It also had feathers attached to it but these ones glowed blue. The last glowing accessory she had on was a pendant that was two crescent moons with a star in the middle that glowed red.

"Uh sorry." apologized scratching the back of his head.

"It's ok. Let's just eat! *MUNCH*" Link and Tatl sweat dropped as Red began to chow down on fish that was surprisingly already cooked. They looked at each other and shrugged then began to eat as well.

~Dawn of the Final Day+24 Hours Remain~

"Sleepy head wake up! I thought you wanted to get to the Stone Tower Temple!" Link groaned as Red woke him from his sleep. As his sight cleared he could see Tatl floating beside her and they were both looking worried.

"What's wrong guys?" he asked stretching.

"You know what's wrong, idiot!" exclaimed Tatl bonking him on the head. "The moon is literally a few kilometres away!" Link gasped in understanding.

"Shoot, and we still haven't found my ocarina yet! So we can't use the Song of Time to reset the cycle!" he exclaimed.

"Exactumondo! Red can you get us out of here quickly!" asked Tatl.

"Sure follow me! Oh and I'll ask the spirits if they've seen your ocarina." knowing this was no time to be laughing and smiling Red quickly lead them through the tunnels and out into the open. They came out on a giant cliff overhanging high above Ikana Valley. Link rushed to the edge and looked down and he spotted something blue lying on the ground.

"Hey my ocarina!" he exclaimed looking excited and ready to jump down and get it.

"Hey wait! Are you completely insane? You can't jump!" Red exclaimed angrily, grabbing his hand and pulling away from the ledge.

"But I have to get my ocarina!" he said desperately. "Look it's already past noon!"

"I don't care! You can't play music if you're _dead_!" she hissed angrily. Link blinked in surprise. "Now follow me!"

"Ok…" he let her lead her away from the cliff and down a steep trail. Though they went as quick as they could, travel was slow because of the hot sun beating down on them and plus the fact that they were in prime redead territory. By the time they almost reached the mountain summit it was dark and all three of them were exhausted. (lol don't ask me why the mountain was so big.)

"Just a little more!" said Link happily running towards his beloved ocarina. But before he could reach it 10 redeads sprung up and screeched loudly.

"Graaah!" Link covered his pointed ears to try and block out the painful sound coming from the zombie like monsters. Tatl flew into Link's hat and Red cringed slightly. The redeads slowly started to make their way towards them when the two closest ones stopped screaming and burst into dust. Link opened one eye to see Red shoot two more red arrow like beams towards two more redeads. Suddenly the blond boy screamed as a redead latched onto his and started to suck the life energy out of him. Red cursed under her breath and summoned two red energy blades she sliced at the monster until it let go of the boy and screamed again. Red hardly flinched before she stabbed it right in the chest. It stopped screaming and burst into a cloud of dusk. She then quickly shot the rest of the redeads with remaining energy she had. Breathing heavily Red knelt down to check Link's pulse.

"W-what happened?" exclaimed Tatl, flitting out from under the Hylian's hat. Red didn't say anything as she dug around in Link's dimensional bag and pulled out a half empty bottle of Chateau Romani. She grumbled when she couldn't anything better in his back. Quickly popping the top off, she let the liquid slide down Link's throat.

"Ugh… what happened?" asked Link, shaking his head to clear his vision. Red smiled weakly before fainting and falling onto Link's stomach.

"R-Red!" Link exclaimed. He helped the girl to the rock wall and they both sat side by side staring out into Ikana Valley.

"Hey you OK?" asked Link looking worried. Red nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, come one let's get your ocarina." she was about to stand up when she fell back down breathing heavily.

"You're not OK! Summoning those spells must have really tired you out." the blond said sympathetically. Red looked gratefully into his blue orbs.

"Y-yeah… but at least I didn't get molested by a redead." giggled the red-haired girl. Link rolled his eyes.

"Uh guys…" said Tatl nervously. "If you haven't noticed the moon is dangerously close to falling. We should get this show on the road if you want to play the Song of Time in time to reset the cycle. Cause like Red said before, you can't play if you're dead."

"But what about Red? She's too weak to walk." said Link. Tatl hmm'd then snapped her fingers.

"I've got it! You could give her a piggy-back!" the fairy said. Link smiled and stood up. He pulled Red up after him and boosted onto his back.

"Hold on tight." he said. Red nodded and rapped her arms around his neck. They slowly made their way down to the mountain summit and went up to the Ocarina of Time.

"Finally." said Link panting. He let Red slipped down from his back and onto the ground. He then picked up his ocarina.

"Thank you for everything Red." said Tatl hugging the girl's arm. She smiled at the fairing then looked at Link. He flinched slightly when his gaze met hers. There was a hint of sadness in it, like she was silently pleading for him not to leave her.

"You saved my life Red, is there any way I can repay yo-" They all yelled in surprise as the ground started to shake and they could hear the clock tower from Clock Town start to ring. Red gasped as out of the ground, tons of redeads started to rise and stumble towards the three.

"Wait, no you can't!" she pleaded. The only response from the monster was a low moan. Red stood and turned to Link. He backed up in surprise when he saw her feathers glowing and tears running from her crimson eyes. "Hurry Link! Play the Song of Time!"

"W-what's going on?" he asked desperately.

"The spirits of Ikana's enemies are awakening and want to take revenge! You must hurry and get away from here before they kill you too!" Red explained, urging Link to play his ocarina.

"But what about you?" asked Tatl flitting up to her. "You'll get killed!"

"Don't worry about me. I've been stuck in this canyon for enough time to figure out how to take care of these pests." said Red as she summoned a red dome to protect them from the monsters. Link widened his eyes in realization.

"So you _were_ that stone statue that I saw!" he exclaimed. Red looked sheepishly over at him.

"Heheh took you long enough." she said. "Now get out of here!"

Link paused then brought his ocarina to his lips. As he played the notes of the Song of Time he could see Red trying to fend off the redeads. As a light enveloped Tatl and him, Red turned and winked at him before everything turned white.

++ First Day 10:00am ++  
>++ Termina Field ++<p>

As Link and Tatl made their way slowly back to Ikana Valley they reflected on happened the night before, when Red had revealed that she _was_ the statue he and Tatl saw.

"Why was she a statue and why did she help us?" he asked himself. Tatl, who was on his shoulder, patted his cheek.

"Stop worrying about it. Since you reset time she wouldn't have been attacked by those redeads." she tried to comfort him, though it was hard because she was pretty shaken up by the whole experience herself. Link nodded slowly and continued to walk.

As they walked into the valley Link jumped as he felt something brush against his hand. Tatl gasped slightly as she felt a strong familiar presence beside them. They looked and saw the faint figure of Red walking beside them, her voice echoing softly in their heads.

"Remember nothing can set you in stone as long as you have the courage to keep moving forward and never give up…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>... Haha I did this cause I was bored. Anyways just to clear some things up, Red is from the Royal family of Ikana. Her actual name is Melody Ikana. After Ikana got attacked by enemies and their Kingdom fell Melody wandered aimlessly around and eventually became a spirit. Her body was then set as a stone statue like the other people of Ikana's kingdom. When Link found the statue Melody's curse was lifted and she was able to help him. I might do a back story for her. Who knows. I'll only do it if I get enough people to say I should. (Preferably at least ten)<strong>_

_**Anyways R&R**_

_**CMilkLOL**_


End file.
